Maravillas
by Ran-luna13
Summary: —Petición de EdCa SaFo en "Los registros de Lavi del foro " Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"— ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido seguir a ese estúpido conejo hasta ese loco mundo? ¿¡Y por qué demonios estaba vestido de niña! ¡Como encontrase al responsable, conocería a Mugen a la perfección!
Bueno, aquí esta el one-shoot que prometí a EdCa SaFo en "Los Registros de Lavi" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

 **Disclaimer: Si Man fuera mio, habría aniquilado hace años luz a Lvellier. Pero es de Katsura Hoshino asi que...**

 **Maravillas**

Caminaba profunda, pero muy profundamente, cabreado. Maldecía a ese desgraciado tipejo que les había guiado a ese lugar en medio de su misión con el Bookman idiota alegando que había ahí una Inocencia. Lavi, ingenuo tras ver a la hermosa hija del tipo, le siguió sin pensárselo dos veces. Y Kanda no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, pues no dejaría escapar una posible pista.

Pero resultó no ser una fuente fiable y así había acabado, aunque una pregunta no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza.

 _¿Por qué demonios se metió en aquel árbol?_

Ah, si, pensó malhumorado, por perseguir a ese estúpido conejo —nunca mejor dicho, porque se había convertido en uno con orejas y todo— al que se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de meterse en el dichoso hueco del árbol cual conejo blanco de Alicia —aunque su pelaje era rojo como su cabello natural, sí andaba a dos patas y tenía un reloj de sabe Dios donde había sacado— y él le había seguido el juego encantado de la vida, nótese el sarcasmo.

Pero eso no era lo peor, oh no. Indudablemente, lo que consideraba más grave aparte de estar en un mundo donde nada tenía lógica alguna, era el hecho de que sus prendas de exorcista se hubieran reemplazado por un "hermoso", largo y, sobre todo, detestable _vestido_ azul con bordes blancos.

También repudiaba que su cabello largo, además de estar rizado, tuviera una negra diadema que casi se confundía con su pelo por el oscuro color, que sus zapatos pasaran por unos ridículos calzados femeninos de igual color que la diadema y a juego con unas medias blancas que casi le llegaban a la rodilla y que tenian encajes de chica. Sumado a eso, no podía sacarse nada por alguna extraña y enrevesada fuerza, que parecía haber adherido los ridiculos ropajes a su cuerpo con pegamento.

Lo único que le aliviaba era que, por lo menos, Mugen no habia cambiado demasiado, omitiendo el detalle de la funda color rosa, que su empuñadura tuviera flores incrutadas y que en vez de emitir el frío brillo azulado usual, ahora era mas bien magenta y desprendía aroma a rosas. Lo único bueno que tenía era que seguía siendo letal.

Sí, su masculinidad estaba tan puesta en duda que incluso él empezaba a dudar que tuviera algo _ahí_.

Suspiró, apoyandose en un árbol un tanto siniestro que no parecía tener intención de atacarle. Había pasado por demasiado ya. Primero, como si fuera el cuento de Alicia en realidad, tuvo que tomar el pastelito y la bebida para pasar por la diminuta puerta que había en la pared y por la cual había rastros de pelaje rojo. Pero lo que el relato infantil no decía era que los árboles le atacaban con lo que podían y el Sombrerero Loco, desquiciado, había intentado envenenarlo con la famosa fiesta del té como "prueba de intuición".

Kanda suponía que tendría que seguir el rollo al cuento y destronar a la cabezona Reina de Corazones, pero no era tan fácil como lo pintaban, además de que su objetivo era encontrar al Bookman que sabe Dios donde estará.

En primera instancia, se dirigió al castillo de la Reina para ver si ahí estaba el conejo imbécil, pero las famosas cartas le habían parado y, cuando trató de cortarlas en canal, resultó que eran de acero y que tambien sabían manejar la espada. Si hubieran sido dos como lo suelen ilustrar, bueno, pero es que eran unas diez como mínimo y sin llamar a los refuerzos. Sino, calculaba que serían treinta y Mugen en su estado floral no le alentaba, haciendo que su Inocencia funcionara peor de lo que debería.

Ahora buscaba un lugar por el cual acceder al castillo de los demonios sin ser descubierto por los guardias-carta de acero expertos en esgrima. La situación no era favorable, porque al otro lado del prácticamente infranqueable muro, había un intrincado laberinto de rosales infestado de guardias.

Pero había que intentarlo, porque juraba haber visto al conejo rojo cruzar el laberinto mientras estaba viendo la situación en lo alto de la copa de un árbol que parecía medianamente amable y no lo había atacado, que era contra el que se apoyaba.

Intentó relajarse, pensar en todo lo que había sucedido hasta aquel momento, viendo si no se le había escapado algo, y se dio cuenta de un detalle en el que antes no se había fijado.

Ese payaso loco... ¿No se _parecía_ demasiado al brote de habas?

Ahora que lo pensaba, en el cuento no decía nada de que ese tipejo con sombrero tuviera el pelo blanco y la característica cicatriz roja en su ojo izquierdo que solo habia visto una vez, en aquel brote de habas.

« _Como todo esto sea obra suya, lo mato_ » pensó cabreado ante esa posibilidad.

Pero eso ya lo planearía más definidamente luego, pues no podía hacerle añicos en ese mundo tan enrevesado.

 _«Desearía poder entrar de una maldita vez a ese castillo»_

–¡Deseo concedido! —exclamó una vocecilla y de repente, una luz muy intensa le obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Para cuando los abrió, ya no estaba al lado de aquel árbol, sino en el interior de lo que parecía un cuarto de limpieza algo estrecho.

—¿Pero qué...? —murmuró, un poco aturdido.

A su lado, un pequeño ser apareció. No fue por su tamaño, ni por sus alas, ni siquiera por su magia por lo que se sorprendió. Lo que le dejó con la boca abierta —aunque, acorde a su carácter, no lo demostró– era su aspecto.

¿Donde más había visto ese cabello verde y aquellos ojos violetas? ¡En la hermana del supervisor, Lenalee!

—¿Te ocurre algo, chica? ¿Es que nunca habías visto un hada? —preguntó algo confusa por su reacción.

—No soy una chica. Esto —se apresuró a aclarar y señaló sus ropajes, intentando sobrepasar la sorpresa inicial— es obra de un imbécil al que mataré en cuanto lo pille.

La pequeña hada quedó algo sorprendida por su respuesta, y Kanda comprobó, horrorizado, de que no era su imaginación lo de que su voz ya no tenía el mismo tono de antes, sino más aguda y afeminada. ¿¡Cuantas cosas más tenían que cambiar?! ¡Maldito brote de habas!

—Bien... ¿Y como te llamas? —dijo, recuperando su sonrisa.

—Kanda —respondió a secas—. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

—¿No era lo que querías? —cuestionó.

—Sí... Bueno —dijo, y en realidad era cierto. Sin embargo, y de haberlo sabido, hubiera pedido salir de ahí—. ¿Me puedes sacar de aqui... Em...? —no sabía como llamarla, pese a que se parecia a Lenalee, no debía llamarse igual... ¿no?

—Lena, me llamo Lena —le sonrió amablemente. Kanda aún no se lo creia, efectivamente no se llama igual pero era muy parecido—. Y lo siento, pero solo tienes derecho a un deseo por hada.

—Y supongo que eres la unica —suspiró, desalentado.

La pequeña hada asintió.

—Lo siento, pero todas las rebeldes fueron exterminadas por la Reina y las restantes se someten a su voluntad —explicó con tristeza—. Yo soy una vasalla suya, pero no me tiene muy en cuenta.

—Entiendo, pero... ¿has visto por casualidad a un conejo rojo con ojos verdes? —preguntó, pensando que quizá eso sí se lo podría decir.

—¡Si! —exclamó alegre de poder ayudarle—. Llegó al castillo hace rato y dijo que debía hablar con la Reina. De hecho, presentó el reloj real, asi que le dejaron pasar.

—¿Me podrías decir exactamente dónde está ahora? —arriesgó.

—Sí, debería estar con la Reina. Sigueme —respondió, abriendo con su mano la puerta que daba al exterior, probablemente ayudada de su magia.

Llegaron a un gran portón con un corazón rojo pintado al cabo de un rato. Lena se paró, sin atreverse a volar más, y miró al chico... Según le había dicho, pues parecía una mujer no muy agraciada.

—No puedo seguir o descubrirá que la he desobedecido —explicó ante su mirada inquisitiva—. Así que se seguirás tú sola... solo— se corrigió.

—Está bien, gracias —dijo, abriendo el portón cuando el hada se había ido.

Cuando entró, efectivamente, estaba ahí el dichoso conejo rojo, discutiendo fervientemente con una mujer... Que no era exactamente la Reina que se había imaginado.

 _«¿Qué tipo de broma es esta, brote de habas?»_

Tenía el pelo negro atado en una coleta por ende no era rojo, para empezar, y sus ojos eran de color dorado. Estaba elegantemente sentada en el trono rojo con bordes de oroy una muchacha se mantenía a su lado, fiel y servicial. No le cabía duda de que se trataba de una Noé, concretamente, Lulu Bell y su leal Mimi.

Conejo, sirvienta y Noé pusieron toda su atención en él nada más entrar. Las mujeres no parecieron reconocerle —si es que acaso le conocian en aquel mundo— pero el Bookman se echó a reir nada mas verle.

—¿Yu... Yu-chan? —Murmuró, entrecortandose debido a la risa que le provocaba el ridículo aspecto del afamado exorcista por su frío carácter.

—Cállate, conejo —ordenó, haciendo reír mucho más al animal rojo por su voz femenina.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó "Lulu Bell", o como se llamara.

—Eso no importa, sácanos de aquí —exigió Kanda.

—Que amable —farfulló el conejo, recibiendo una mirada fría del chico, lo que no hizo otra cosa que desatar nuevamente la carcajada del Bookman.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —cuestionó ella sin inmutarse.

—Porque te lo digo yo —dijo desenfundando a Mugen... Que seguía presentando aquel ridículo aspecto.

Lavi rió más fuerte al ver la espada y la de ojos dorados alzó una ceja con incredulidad. Alzó una mano y echó a Kanda contra la pared con alguna extraña fuerza, acallando la risa del conejo.

—¿Cómo ha...? —no pudo terminar su frase, pues un nuevo empujón le volvió a destrozar la espalda en cuanto hizo amago de leventarse.

—No seas tan insolente —replicó la mujer, con un deje burlón pero seria.

 _«¿No crees que es suficiente, Allen-kun?»_

Kanda miró para todos los lados, había jurado oír la voz de Lenalee pero no la veía ni a ella ni a su forma féerica.

 _«¡Se está dando cuenta!»_

Otra voz, demasiado conocida, resonó. Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta ya antes. ¡Esa era la voz de ese brote de habas de pelo blanco! ¡Entonces no había sido su imaginación!

—¡Maldito brote de habas, sácame _ahora mismo_ de aquí! —Exclamó furioso, mirando para el techo e ignorando las miradas extrañadas de los presentes.

 _«Ya se ha dado cuenta, venga, dejale ya»_

La voz de Lenalee volvió a resonar por toda la habitación, por lo menos a los oídos de Kanda. Entonces, volvió a cegarle una luz y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, estaba de nuevo en su habitación de la Orden, con la chica de pelo verde mirándole con preocupación y Allen conteniendo la risa y con un extraño aparato entre manos.

—Perdoname, Kanda-kun —se disculpó la chica—. Mi hermano creó un invento para manipular los sueños y Allen-kun decidió probarlo contigo —le dedicó una mirada arrepentida—. No era una buena idea dejarle a él después de todo.

Centró de nuevo su atención en el de pelo blanco... Pero ya no estaba ahí. Se incorporó como un resorte y salió de la habitación gritando a pleno pulmón:

—¡Vuelve aqui, maldito brote de habas!

Y asi empezaba otro día normal en la Orden.


End file.
